Bleach Spirit of my Zanpakuto
by Amasteru Fang
Summary: Kisuke Urahara awaits for his lover Ama to return. After ariving and dodging a rather awkward suprise party… Urahara and Ama show each other what passion they had kept quiet. Does include one of my OC's Ama WARNING: INCLUDES SEX SCENE
1. A steamy reunion

Urahara sat patiently on the counter. He was silent as if he was waiting for something. He reached up, took off his stripy hat and scratched his head. All seemed quiet, the shop was close to closing time and the clouds began to fade to a pinkish-red colour. He slowly gets up and drags himself outside. Urahara looks up at the crimson sunset. A slight smile creases his face. "I wonder when she'll get here," he whispers to himself. A figure approaches from the distance. Urahara's slight smile turns into a beaming grin as he notices the figure. He runs over to them laughing with overwhelming happiness. "Welcome home Ama!" He shouts. He hugs them tightly, her long light purple hair flows in the breeze. Her eyes shine the colour of her hair, yet have an added gleam from the light of the setting sun. "I'm back, Kisuke." She whispers. He walks her to his home. Urahara opens the door to some unexpected visitors.

Ichigo, Uryuu, Rukia, Yoruichi and Chad all jump out and yell "SURPRISE!" Urahara falls back un-expecting anyone to have gotten into his house let alone scared the living daylights out of him. Ama seemed unaffected to their welcome and laughs at Urahara falling on the floor. She helps him up, still a bit shocked from the surprise. "What are you all doing here?" He asks. Yoruichi steps forward to Ama and gives her a hug her. "It's her birthday Urahara, we wanted to surprise her." Urahara frowns at this news,

"I must say I wasn't expecting anyone to intrude in my house this evening. It's the first time I've seem Ama in 6 months I was hoping for some time alone with her." He says.

Yoruichi nudges Urahara, "So what? So you could get it on huh?" She chuckles wildly, Urahara pushes her away and smirks. "So what if I did?" Yoruichi stares at him surprised. Ama blushes, "I wasn't expecting this to happen but I'm glad I'm back. Thanks for the surprise party guys." The decorations spread around the house were classy and beautiful, there was a banner stretched across the room saying 'Happy birthday Ama!' "Wow who did the decorations?" Ama asks.

"I-I Did." Uryuu stutters as he tries to hide his blush. Ama laughs at him and pats him on the back. "Thanks Uryuu."

"Stop hogging all of her attention Uryuu! Besides you look like a love-sick puppy the way you do that." Ichigo hits Uryuu on the back. Uryuu pushes him back.

"Hey all I did was answering her question carrot-top!"

"Yeah well at lease I don't make it obvious how I feel!" snarls Ichigo.

"AH-HA! You just admitted it!" "No I didn't! I was just making a statement," Uryuu growls.

This argument between Ichigo and Uryuu went on for a while.

When the party was over Yoruichi was the only one left. "This was such a lovely party, thank you Yoruichi." Ama chuckled.

"Oh it wasn't my idea. It was actually Ichigo's." Ama looked quite surprised.

"Really, Ichigo?" Yoruichi laughed,

"You seem surprised by this." Ama nods in response.

"I guess I didn't expect it coming from him of all people." Urahara grunts in frustration.

"What's wrong Kisuke?" Ama asks. Urahara pushes Yoruichi towards the door.

"Ok it's been great having you, we'd love you to stay, but what a shame it is that you have to go." Yoruichi flash jumps back to stand next to Ama.

"Oh no, it's ok I can stay for a while more," she smirks obviously trying to irritate Urahara.

"You have to go." Urahara picks her up and puts her outside and locks the door. "There." Yoruichi pounces through the window which was slightly open. She had changed into her cat form. She bounds around the room playfully as Urahara attempts to catch her. Ama reaches out her hands, Yoruichi jumps into them and purrs. "See, she likes me."

Urahara crosses his arms embarrassed that Ama caught her so easily. "You know Yoruichi sometimes I swear you purposely irritate me." Yoruichi looks up at him from Ama's arms.

"Whatever would make you think that?" she asks sarcastically. Urahara looks at Ama and nods towards the door gesturing for her to put Yoruichi outside. Ama smiles and pats Yoruichi, she walks outside and puts her down softly on the ground. "If you wouldn't mind leaving us alone for a while?" Yoruichi nods and scampers off into the distance. Ama walks back inside the house, she looks around but she can't see Urahara anywhere. "Kisuke?" Urahara jumps out from his hiding behind the door and picks her up. He lays his wet lips down on her forehead. "I've missed you these past 6 months. So you can imagine I'm pretty fired up." Ama blushes and giggles,

"Why Kisuke, you certainly are very passionate." He carries her into his room and lays her on his bed. Urahara runs his hands down her body caressing her breasts and rubbing them. Her moans pierce his ears and began to raise his manhood. He moves his hand down to her waist and pulls off her skirt. He sinks his fingers into her pussy. "My my, you seem to have gotten a little bit tighter in this time we have been apart." Urahara chuckles. He moves his fingers around inside her slowly, he lowers his body and begins to kiss her. He lets his tongue explore the inside of her mouth and raps his tongue around hers. Ama grabs his shirt and rips it off. She licks his chest and uses her hands to rub his dick. Urahara hold her down and thrusts it into her soft, wet pussy. As he pushes down into her she screams in pleasure. He moves it in and out as he massages her breasts with his hand and holds her head with the other while they kiss passionately. He moans deeply and starts kissing down her neck and her chest. He licks her breast and sucks on it as he continues to thrust into her. He runs his fingers around her body, it had been 6 months after all and he was overwhelmed to finally have her back. "Oh Kisuke! HARDER!" She screamed. Urahara pounded her harder and faster still playing with her breasts and kissing her. He ran his tongue over her cheek and raped his hands around her back. He lifted her up still inside her and sat up. He was now kneeling with Ama on top of him. She quickly bounced up and down as she moaned loudly. He moans out loudly, "I'm going to cum!" just as he does she lets out a loud scream. He rests her on the bed and slowly runs his fingers along her folds. "Thank you." He says as he kisses her. She lets out small gasps for air. Ama takes his hat and puts it on her head and kisses his cheek. "You're welcome." She whispers as she nibbles on his ear softly. The two lay in bed together for hours into the night. Urahara looks out the window and holds Ama tightly in his arms. He watches her sleep for what seemed like hours. "I'm glad your home." He whispers to her. He turns to look back out the window and wonders to himself what happened to her while she was gone on her journey._ 'You went away to find something. You wouldn't tell us what it was but you said that when you found it everything would be perfect. So Ama what did you find?'_

_NOTE:_

_OK I'm not sure whether to make this into a novel or to leave it at a short story. Please post your votes in comments. _


	2. Power of her Zanpakuto

Chapter two: Power of her Zanpakuto

CHING! The sound of him drawing his Zanpakuto echoes through the scene. He flips it and rests it on his shoulder and looks over at me. He gives me a rough pat on the back and chuckles, "Come on it's going to be fine." I have to admit I have doubt that it will, both have no idea why Urahara's called us out here at this hour. I am full of thought and I have so many questions I feel I need answered, yet we have no more time for fooling around. We scurry across the road over to the open field… silence. I close my eyes and attempt to feel the spiritual pressure around me. "GOT CHA!" shouts a voice. I open my eyes and turn to see Urahara leap out at me and Ichigo. Ichigo swings Zangetsu at him, yet his blade is met by that of mine. "Can't you see who it is?" I shout. Ichigo stares at me, frozen in his place forcing pressure on his Zanpakuto. His eyes open wide, he slowly lowers Zangetsu. "Lucky, lucky, I'm so thankful that FlamingSakura was able to save me." Urahara says. Ichigo grunts aggressively,

"Are you telling me you're so rude you would thank her Zanpakuto and not her?" Urahara looks at Ichigo puzzled. "No, no, no that's not what I meant." I get kind of fed up with this pointless conversation, I want answers. "That distress call you sent out, was it fake?" I say.

"Not entirely. I wanted to give you some training." Ichigo smirks,

"I'm sorry to say this but I don't need any more training from you." I can't believe that Ichigo is this draft, yet I guess I always found it kind of funny.

He and I had been friends ever since he saved my life. It was 3 years ago, to be totally honest I have no memory prior to that moment. I remember a castle and then a bunch of hollows then finally Ichigo coming and saving me. I only remember that battle, I only have a faint image of a castle and I made it my mission to find it again. I still have yet to find it. Urahara nudges me,

"Sweetheart, I'm here to train you." I shake my head, I must have been day dreaming about it again.

"Oh ok, how come?"

"I want to see what you've learnt these past 6 months," He says. I grip FlamingSakura tightly and grin ready to show him what I've learnt. "Ok, but I'm not like I was before. I'm much stronger now." Ichigo pats my back again and laughs, "Well then let it rip Ama." I smirk, I know I've finally found FlamingSakura's Bankai release. Now I know why she's called that. "Your opponent is going to be Ichigo," says Urahara.

"What! She can't beat me?" Ichigo yells. I feel like bursting out laughing, I know I might not be able to beat him but I certainly can last quite a while. He holds up his Zanpakuto and grunts eagerly, "All right, I'm ready." I can feel the rage building up inside FlamingSakura, she's really getting pumped up and I can't wait. I raise her in the air. "You don't know what you're in for Kurosaki," I pause as I close my eyes for a second and kiss my Zanpakuto's blade gently, her normal blade transforms into a deadly spiked and sharp blade almost double her normal size. "She has awakened her Zanpakuto," Urahara grins. "Now FlamingSakura, Flare!" as I utter those words FlamingSakura bursts into a series of crimson flames. The blaze swirls around me and forms a fierce fire dragon. "Hahahah You like FlamingSakura's Bankai form Ichigo?" Ichigo stares at me in disbelief.

"How could this be, she mastered Bankai in 6 months? You almost as good as me." I snicker at his comment, "Actually it took me three days." Now Ichigo turned all red, I know he wasn't expecting that from me. "Enough talk." I rush over to Ichigo, and FlamingSakura's fangs of fire pierce his skin releasing a splash of blood. I did it, I hit him. I look back at him, his shoulder is covered in blood. HE chuckles, "Ha is that all you got?" I grin impishly and raise my hand to have FlamingSakura wrap around my arm. "No," I reply. A scurry of flames burst from FlamingSakura's mouth as I click my fingers. The flares cover Ichigo, he screams and jumps away. He grips his hand, it seems the blaze has burnt it. "Wow you've also managed to come up with triggers for your Zanpakuto to attack without even saying anything. I never thought you'd have tamed you power so quickly."

"Thanks sweetheart," I say. Ichigo swipes me with Zangetsu, yet I slightly manage to get out of the way. He cut my leg, but only a little. He tries to slice me again, FlamingSakura covers me and forces him back. I slice his other shoulder with her tail which fades into the blade of my Zanpakuto. Now I've got him. His counter attack is easily dogged be my quick movements, I spin back around and cut deep into his side. "UGH!" Ichigo cries out as he pushes me away with his blade. "I'm glad you became so strong Ama. Now I have someone to practice with that has a chance." I have to admit I'm also glad I have gained this strength to fight him as an equal. I'm just lucky I had such a great Sensei. "Ok let's call it a tie and head back home," Urahara says as he steps in between us.

Back at Urahara's house... "So how did you find your Zanpakuto's Bankai so fast, and what's more is how come you were able to come up with such cool triggers for attacks." Urahara's questions are always sophisticated and cute at the same time, I'm not sure if that's because we're dating or not. "You mean like when she clicked her fingers so FlamingSakura knew what to do without her even saying it right." I let out a little giggle, I always loved Ichigo's naivety. Urahara glares at him,

"Yeah…that." I bite my lip to stop from laughing at them.

"Well if you must know I had a very good sensei." They both lean in waiting for me to say who it was. It's not that I don't want to tell them I just don't think It will be that important. "I won't tell you." I say. They both look disappointed. Urahara cuddles me and bombards my face with a flurry of kisses. "Oh come on you can tell me." I giggle wildly,

"Stop it Kisuke, that tickles."

"well then I'll just have to force it out of you," he says. I notice Ichigo's awkward expression. I push Urahara off me, "Ok that's enough, and I'm still not going to tell you. There's no point I still wasn't able to find what I was looking for." Both Urahara and Ichigo look at me sadly.

"I'm sorry," Urahara says as he rubs my back. I shake my head,

"Actually I think I'm close, I got the name of someone who might know something about it." They both lean in again. "They live here in this town too." Urahara's face looks like a hurt puppy's.

"So that's why you came back." I nod in reply. "Here I was happy that you finally came back for good, but now you have to leave again." I kiss his cheek.

"It's ok. I know now that I can't find this place alone, I'll need help."

"It's a place?" Mutters Ichigo. I guess I forgot they didn't know what I was looking for, when I left I wouldn't tell anyone because I knew they wouldn't let me go. They would think it was too dangerous or impossible to find. I must know, I have to find this place I came from. "So are we going to go look for this person or what?" Ichigo cheers. I take out the small piece of paper with the name of the person who knows about this place. I got it from a prophet I met a while back, I got his lost pocket watch back from a thief and he decided to help me. I told him I was looking for a black castle, and he told me the name of this person who he saw in a vision. The man said when I gave him the watch back that he saw the image of this person and gave me their name. I found it a bit strange but I realise I don't have anything else to go on. I look at the piece of paper with the name on it, "Kisuke Urahara."


	3. Shallow waters of the deep abyss

Chapter 3; Shallow waters of the deep abyss

"What?" Urahara says stunned. I look at him with content.

"You know this place. The castle I was looking for all this time. So where is it?" I can feel myself getting desperate. I take a deep breath and let it go in a sigh. "I wish you told me you were looking for this earlier." My eyes open wide, have I finally found the link to home I was searching for? "Ever since you left I kept having this dream." Ichigo tilts his head and groans,

"You mean repetitive dream, like in the movies? Sounds kind cheesy if you ask me, I mean how can you base all your answers on a crazy fortune teller and a lousy ex should reaper who makes a living out of selling crappy products in a shop he named after himself?"

"Sounds like you just wanted to bag me out Kurosaki." Urahara snarls.

"Children," I mutter.

"WHAT I'M NO KID! HE'S THE KID!" Ichigo shouts as he points his finger at Urahara.

"This just proves me point," I say.

"Anyway, in this dream I see a castle. This tall black castle surrounded by swirling clouds. I see a thin winding path leading up to it with cliffs on either side that drop down to a violent sea. Then I see a fire dragon, exactly like your Zanpakuto's true form. She gestures for me to follow her, I always know she wants me to follow her. I think she knows the way. All I know is the castle is in a place called Himei no tochi." Ichigo and I look at him confused.

"It means land of screams. It's a place only told in legends that is said to be the birthplace of all evil."

"So…. Do you even know where this Himei no tochi is?" Ichigo asks. Urahara stands up and walks over to a desk in the corner of the room. He takes out a torn and stained book, its cover housed a blanket of dust. He wiped the dust off the cover and coughed slightly. "This book is full of mythical places. I bought it one day a few weeks ago,"

"How the hell can that thing be so dusty from a few weeks in your desk?" Ichigo interrupts.

"As I was saying, the book is all about mythical places. When I passed the store selling it, it was open to this page," Urahara pauses to open the book, "Here page 13, the castle of untamed souls." I stare in disbelief, it's the castle I remember. Why, why is it in such an evil place? And why does it have a sinister name?

"I have so many questions that it seems only FlamingSakura can answer. It makes sense, I mean she was with me when Ichigo saved me. So she was with me before my first memory and must have been there with me before I lost my memory." Urahara hands me the book.

"Go on, read it." I look down at the crinkled page, I agree with Ichigo. The book looks like it's 100 years old yet Urahara bought it only a few months ago. "The castle of untamed souls. This castle is said to be home of the route of all evil, cursed long ago by the great Hollow god; Yami. The castle of untamed souls is said to house a gem of hell with the power to grant eternal rule over this kingdom as well as granting the wielder unimaginable and unbeatable powers. Little else is known about this cursed place as not many people go there because of these legends." A tear drop streaks down my face and drops onto the page. "What a stupid book, could that be any more useless? That didn't help us find out anything about where this Himei no tochi is let alone the castle itself," Ichigo growls.

"Well I know it's a bit off topic, but it will help us in the long run. The information about this Yami character, plus it did give us the name of this castle which will help us greatly in finding it." Now I understand, they want to come with me. "What, you want to come with me? It's too dangerous for them, I could never forgive myself if anything were to happen to them. "Yes, and there's no way you're going to talk us out of it." Urahara says. I leap forward at him, I knock him down to the ground and hug him tightly. "Thank you." Ichigo grunts in discus, yet I think he's just jealous.

"Ok so when are we going to' head out?" Urahara sits back up and taps Ichigo on the head with his fan, "There are some things we need to do first. We need to find out where this Himei no tochi is and how to get there before we go charging off into the night." Ichigo looks at him puzzled,

"So what exactly do we do?" I sigh,

"Ichigo, you're always rushing into things."

"N-no I'm not," Ichigo blushes. Urahara wacks his head rather hard with the fan this time.

"Don't you even think about her like that Kurosaki!" he snarls.

"If anyone knows where to go, it's FlamingSakura. We'll need to figure out how to get her to help us, I have a feeling it's going to be harder than we think," I whisper as I look over at my sword resting up against the door.


End file.
